


Happy Birthday Beast

by elven_prophecy



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Childbirth, Emotional, F/M, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/pseuds/elven_prophecy
Summary: Birthday gift for my girl!I think it's fitting.





	Happy Birthday Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebeastinsideusall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/gifts).



> Hope this makes you smile :D Or at least really happy lol You've been bugging for more, here it is :D

The scream that echoed in the den was heart wrenching in its pitch.  It reverberated throughout the still cave like a boom of thunder. And when it came again, it was followed by the heavy laboured breathing that would have had healers on Skyrim running to aid.

Unfortunately they weren’t in Skyrim and the closest healer around was her (and not that she couldn’t heal herself… for this it was wiser to not make the pain disappear).  Her predicament wouldn’t have been so bad if it wasn’t for the fact that she’d been forced into her Nord form for this (therein lies the problem). Neither her or Alduin had been given the choice (though they had both assumed she’d be laying eggs, rather than actually giving birth).  Akatosh had decreed it otherwise though, and here they were.

The World Eater was sitting behind her (naked as always), his thick muscular legs on either side of her, supporting her weight against his large frame, holding her close.  Karvah had long ago lost all her strength, relying on him utterly. She was leaning against him heavily, her body soaked, her long hair coated to her frame (and his) and darkened (it was knotted and wet…).  She was wracked with unbearable pain that came regularly (five-ten minute intervals now) and lasted for a brief thirty seconds of absolute Oblivion. There was no other way to describe this.

Her breathing was laboured, and so heavy that she had to use her mouth.  Her face was tear stained, swollen and bruised from her constant clenching. “I can’t do it!” she half-gasped half-wailed, her eyes closing.  They’d been at this for hours, she was so very tired. Sleep would be a relief until her body would cramp up. There was no escape this time… 

“ **Yes** , you can,” Alduin spoke calmly, as though they were discussing the weather.  His big palms were resting on either side of her distended stomach. Her belly button was sticking out like a fat thumb, and she’d gotten a little hairier down her lower belly.  Stretch marks now joined the multitudes of other scars she’d always carried. To him, she glowed. “ **Push, Karvah** .” 

She screamed again and almost doubled over, or she would have had she been able to move when the pain returned like a twist of a knife in her lower abdomen. “Just kill me already!” she screeched, her voice raw, slumping into him like a sack of flour.  She was sobbing and her legs were spread wide and shifting restlessly.

Alduin lowered his head and nuzzled her wet temple, pressing his lips against her clammy skin. “ **You bring gods into the world** ,” he murmured, knowing she wouldn’t understand, “Push,” he commanded, shifting her easily, trying to help her by adjusting her so that she was sitting forward.

And then suddenly her eyes widened to the size of shields as the pain transformed into something completely different.  It intensified and her entire lower body tensed. She screamed as her smaller hands clamped down on Alduin’s wrists on either side.  The pain was everywhere in her belly, and down into her back. It was like she was being stabbed with a pitchfork. And the pressure in her belly was incredible, it hurt so much.  Tangling with a bear was less painful than this.

“ **Push** .” He’d given an order this time.  His commanding voice at her ear making her body automatically obey his words.  She started to push. Pressure of the likes she’d never felt before sizzled through her body and she screamed as loud as she could as she leaned forwards, supported fully by the World Eater at her back.  Her limbs trembled and she knew she’d give out any second now.

Her intake of breath was a loud hiss as she fell against him, weak and exhausted.  He refused to let her rest, nor did her body and within a few seconds he leaned her forward again mercilessly, “ **Push** .”

Karvah’s nails cut skin and he started bleeding as she yelled her pain and pushed with everything she had.  His long arm reached between her parted legs and she felt his fingers touch as her swollen and parted nether lips.  She was covered in fluids and blood, and the crown (black hair for those interested) was barely visible. 

His other hand joined the first and she whimpered, “Kill me....!” she was sobbing pathetically. 

“ **Push, Karvah** ,” Alduin purred against her head, “ **Again** .”

“ _ Fucking kill me _ !!” she screeched and then made a weak attempt at pushing.  The pressure in her vagina increased tenfold for a heartbeat and then relief of the like she’d never felt before as the head was finally out.  

She moaned and howled as Alduin very gently pulled the baby out of her now.  Blood, gore, fluids came out with the child, the cord very much still attached.  Her eyes closed before she could fully take in what was going on.

“ **My son** ,” the World Eater purred, placing the child on the furs in between her legs.  Karvah’s closed eyes filled with tears and just as she was about to sit up to see her baby for the first time more pain wracked her body.  She grunted in both agony and surprised and arched against her mate.

“ _ Again _ ?!” she gasped incredulous, her body folding in on itself, her eyes snapping open.

“ **Yes** ,” he rumbled, and then his voice changed tone, to one she had never heard him use, “ **Push, Yuvon, please** .”

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and she forced herself to go beyond her endurance.  The babe between her legs was crying, his cries sure and strong. Kulal was licking at his face, clearing his nostrils and mouth almost as though the little drake knew it had to be done.

She shrieked and pushed, feeling herself dwindle to the last ounce of her stamina. “Please,” he repeated, using common so that she could understand his every word, “Push, for me.”

Her eyes widened again and she stared at him as he looked down at her from over her shoulder.  His red eyes intense and glowing, focused completely on her. He was expressionless, but she knew his ticks (that eyebrow twitch was his anxiety screaming at her) and understood that he was worried, and scared.

She nodded, the motion barely discernible.  She could do this. And so she grit her teeth and pushed for all she was worth.  She could feel the liquid coming out of her body and clenched her eyes closed. 

It was much easier this time and when Alduin pulled the second baby from her womb, she collapsed completely against him.  Her spread legs on either side of his thighs. She was panting like she’d run the whole way from Solitude to Riften without stopping. 

“ **My daughter** .”

She’d given birth to two babes.  Kulal was quick to clean the little girl’s nose and mouth when their father placed her down between Karvah’s thighs, beside her brothers.  She’d closed her eyes and had breathed a sigh of relief and peace when Alduin finally used his healing shout on her.

She didn’t feel the afterbirth coming out of her, and slept through the twins first feeding.  Alduin had held them against her after he’d cleaned them with the furs. The cord was burned with a touch of his fingers and both babies slept without making a fuss after they’d been fed.

There was a babe on either side of his thighs as the World Eater sat in the middle of his big bed.  His mate was asleep between his legs, he’d waited until both babes were out to heal her since they’d needed to know when she had to push.  Kulal was cuddled at her legs, curled in a tight ball.

And with his family all around him, Alduin allowed himself a brief, smug and triumphant smile, red eyes smoking and glowing bright.      



End file.
